A Roll of the Dice
by EmeraldSeiji
Summary: So Beast Boy is a gamer, a veritable roller of the dice. A new person joins his gaming group, but who is he and why does he seem familiar? Sorry, I'm bad at summaries, it's better than it sounds, I promise.
1. Prologue

A/N: So here I was sitting at my computer, when this great idea for a oneshot came rushing into my mind

A/N: So here I was sitting at my computer, when this great idea for a story came to my mind. This is just something silly that refuses to not be written. Anything that has a number behind it in parenthesis will be either described or defined at the end. Please enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own either the Titans or anything copyrighted that appears in this oneshot. Just the plot and a few of the character, that may or may not be based off of people that I actually know that do this sort of thing……..

**A Roll of the Dice**

**Chapter One**

"AW DUDE! COME ON WHERE ARE THEY??" Beast Boy's yell echoed through the halls of Titan Tower on the bright Saturday afternoon. He then came running through the common room of the tower tearing apart everything, and searching frantically for something.

"Yo BB, what's wrong?" Cyborg spoke up from his seat on the couch. He then waved his hand with the remote at the green changeling, "The remote's right here, you don't have to go searching for it for once."

"I'm not looking for the remote, Cy," Beast Boy grumbled out almost crawling through the cupboards in his quest.

Robin came running into the room after hearing his teammate's shouts with a worried look on his masked features. "What's the trouble Beast Boy?"

"I can't find them, and I'm going to be late!" the changeling growled before transforming into a bloodhound to continue his search.

Starfire then flew into the room and watched the green dog for a few moments before curiously asking, "Late for what friend Beast Boy?"

The green hero changed once more into his human form and began pulling the cushions from the couch while he answered, "I'm meeting up with some friends in like 15 minutes, and I'm going to be late because I can't find something that I have to take along with me!"

"Just tell us what you're looking for, and maybe we can help you find it," Raven stated monotonously, the vein on her forehead standing out prominently showing her irritation.

"It's a small bag that has a green leaf pattern on it and a golden drawstring," Beast Boy's voice was muffled as he began to dig in the closet in the far corner of the common room.

Robin pulled a bag matching Beast Boy's description from a pocket of his utility belt tossing it in the air and catching it a couple of times saying, "Is this what you're looking for, BB? I found it in the refrigerator last night."

"Thanks so much Robin!" Beast Boy yelled running past the other Titans after grabbing the bag, and headed straight out the door with only a faint promise of returning later that evening. The other four heroes looked at each other confusedly before shrugging off the odd behavior as just being Beast Boy, and returned to their former activities believing that Beast Boy would fill them in on his activities after he returned.

That day was quiet, with the alarm not blaring even once throughout the entire day, and it was even quieter in the tower as Beast Boy remained absent until late that night. The green skinned changeling snuck through the common room around midnight that night, as quiet as possible so that he would not wake any of his friends as he grabbed a late night snack. As he grabbed some chips, the light that he had left off when he entered was turned on and he jumped in surprise only to see Robin standing by the light switch wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a bright blue t-shirt. "Welcome back, BB. Did you have fun with your friends?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I had a great time," Beast Boy answered, voice the same volume as Robin's.

"What's in that bag that was so important that you couldn't leave without it?" Robin asked sitting down at the table with a glass of water.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped in surprise before he quietly burst out, "You mean you had it all last night and this morning and you didn't look in it even once? How could you stand not knowing what was in what you found?"

Robin smiled at his friend, "I don't make a habit off looking in my friend's things. Besides I have a guess at what's in there, and I want to know if I'm right."

Beast Boy looked down at the table for a moment as if contemplating whether or not to answer the question, but finally decided that even if he didn't answer, Robin would discover the answer in one way or another. "Do you promise not to laugh?"

Robin chuckled before comfortingly saying, "BB, you're looking at the guy that goes around in a uniform that's the same color as a stop light."

Beast Boy still seemed to be a little hesitant, but answered with a slight blush lighting his cheeks, "They're dice."

Robin smiled with a nod, "I thought so. This means you game, right? What did you play that took like twelve hours?"

"We were dungeon crawling. Man it was so great! My Halfling rogue (1) managed to sneak attack(2) a goblin lord and I managed to crit(3), so I looted his pockets only to find a bag of holding(4) and a necklace of fireballs(5), and…" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow quizzically, pausing for a moment. "Wait…You know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah," Robin answered seriously, "I was friends with some gamers back in Gotham. You pick some of the terminology just by hanging out with an enthusiastic group of gamers."

"Have you ever rp'ed?"

"Yeah, there for a while I was in several games a week."

"Did the Bat know?" Beast Boy asked, wondering how the fierce Batman would have reacted to his youthful partner playing in something as frivolous as a Table Top Role Playing Game.

"He suggested it, actually," Robin admitted before seeing the confusion in his friend's eyes, so he explained, "It improved my ability to react to situations not only as Robin, but as my secret identity, and separate them from each other enough as to not inspire suspicion from the press. I never really got as much into the Dungeons and Dragons games, though, there were other systems that I enjoy much better."

At this information Beast Boy perked up and looked rather excited. "Do you want to join our gaming group? I'm sure the others wouldn't be against adding another to our group, it might even make some of the games easier."

Robin paused for a moment, thinking hard enough that it almost seemed like you could see the gears turning beneath the spiky black hair. "You know, let me think about it. I haven't played for a long time." With that he rose from his chair and went to the door before turning to say good-night before leaving Beast Boy to finish his snack.

--

Morning dawned bright and early yet again the next day to show that it once again was a pleasant day outside. Since it was the weekend, Robin, Raven and Starfire woke around 7:30 while Cyborg slept until almost 9, and Beast Boy finally dragged his feet to the common room around 10, where he was immediately questioned by Cyborg as to his activities the day before. The green changeling was awake enough to give vague answers along the lines of just hanging out and that he indeed had had a pleasant day with his non-Titan friends. The day once more remained quiet and after lunch Beast Boy managed to corner Robin in the gym to ask him about his proposition from the night before. "Soo…." was his smooth opening sentence. "Have you thought about it?"

Robin remained hitting the punching bag for a few moments before turning to his friend seriously, "I'm sorry Beast Boy, I don't think that I can." He saw the changeling's face fall at this statement and immediately continued, "But I do have a friend that recently moved to Jump that games, and would like to play. Would that be alright?"

Beast Boy looked at the other hero suspiciously for a moment as if contemplating if Robin may be lying to him. After a few moments he answered, "Sure, do you want to let him know that we're meeting again next Saturday to play a game of Scion(6)? And that if he has a character that he has played before, he can remake the character and just fill us in on his back story, since we made characters last night. Otherwise we can help him when he comes. If he wants too, I can meet him on the shore by the tower around 11 and we can head over together."

"Yeah, I'll let him know. I appreciate this BB, he really hasn't made very many friends here yet, and keeps telling me how lonely he's getting without anyone to game with him." The Boy wonder then turned to continue his light workout routine while Beast Boy returned to play some gamestation with Cyborg.

--

A/N:

1: Dungeon Crawl: A form of Dungeons and Dragons (A Table Top Role Playing Game) game situation that takes place in gasp a dungeon of all places.

2: Halfling rogue: Think a hobbit (like from Lord of the Rings) that is really sneaky and likes to steal things.

3: Sneak Attack: Any attack that the target does not see coming, generally comes from behind the target.

4: Crit: A critical hit, deals a lot of damage, depending on the hit points of the victim, can be an instant defeat.

5: Bag of Holding: Basically what the name says, it is a small bag…that can hold anything.

6: Necklace of Fireballs: A necklace that grants the ability to cast the spell fireball, it is very useful.

7: Scion: A Table Top Role Playing Game created by White Wolf (a gaming company) where your character is the son/daughter of a Greek/Voodoo/Japanese/Norse/Egyptian/Aztec god/goddess.

OK so this is where I'm leaving it off for right now. Is it any good? I swear, the sentence the BB uses to explain part of his game, truly is like one that a D&D player would use. Trust me, I've done it and heard plenty of people use that kind of speech many times. Let me know what you guys think, do you want more? Do you think that I should call this story quits? Any form of review is welcome, even flames! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay

A/N: Yay! I'm so happy that there are people out there that enjoy this story! Special thanks go out to Spicycute199 and Alan Quicksilver who took the time to leave me amazing reviews. Now without further ado, the next chapter.

--

A Roll of the Dice

Chapter 2

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear, the weather promising to be wonderful for the entire day. For the first time ever Beast Boy was awake before 10:30 without having to be awoken by the blaring of the alarm. At eleven he ran out of the Tower, shouting to those in the common room that he would return later that night, before changing into a hawk and flying across the small strip of ocean that separated the Tower from the mainland. He landed gracefully before looking around to see if he could spot Robin's friend.

Almost immediately he spotted a figure across the street leaning up against a black motorcycle. Beast Boy walked over in the hope that this figure was the person he was looking for. It was a young man dressed in fitted dark jeans and a blue button down shirt covered by a black leather jacket. His eyes were covered with designer sunglasses, and he had raven colored longish hair that fell gracefully into his eyes. As Beast Boy approached, the stranger stood and walked over to meet him, moving his shades to the top of his head to reveal the most startling sparkling blue eyes that the hero had ever seen.

As the two reached each other, the stranger held out a hand and greeted warmly, "Hey, you must be Beast Boy. My name is Richard, but most everybody calls me Dick."

"It's nice to meet you Dick," Beast Boy returned while shaking the offered hand. "Are you ready to play some Scion? Do you want to follow me on your bike?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Dick returned, pulling on his black helmet and climbing onto his bike turning the ignition to have it roar to life. Seeing him on the bike with the helmet and all reminded Beast Boy of Robin, but he shrugged off the feeling since Dick's voice was higher than the Boy Wonder's not to mention he had a slight exotic accent that Beast Boy couldn't place, an accent that Robin did not have.

The two traveled quickly through the streets of Jump until they arrived at a nice suburban home on the outskirts of the city. Beast Boy led Dick through the door without pause, causing Dick to look a little uncomfortable due to the lack of common courtesy, but he followed the green changeling anyway. They went through the front two rooms, following the sound of excited voices, before finally entering the living room to find a group of four teenagers sitting around the room both in chairs, on the couch, and on the floor. As they walked through the door, the others immediately looked up, and greeted them enthusiastically.

"Hey guys," Beast Boy greeted back before beginning the introductions. "This is Richard, who prefers to be called Dick. Dick, these are Gabby, Pete, Aaron, and Alicia."

Dick looked around the room to match faces with names and saw that Gabby was a petite girl with dyed blonde hair and hazel eyes, Pete was tall and thin with short dark hair and wire-rimmed glasses, Aaron had the appearance of an All-Star athlete, neatly kept with muscles and sandy colored hair, and Alicia was a tall brunette with chiseled features. All of them seemed relaxed around each other and very welcoming of the newest addition to their group.

"Welcome to my home Dick," Aaron greeted with a baritone voice, standing to shake hands with the shorter stranger, "My mom will have lunch done here in a few minutes, and after that we can start our game."

Dick smiled brightly returning, "Thank you for having me. I haven't been in Jump City for very long, and I haven't made any friends yet."

Dick's charming smile seemed to melt the two girls in the room, but Pete seemed to jump in to cover their silence, "So have you ever played Scion before?"

Dick sunk into an overstuffed armchair while answering, "It was the first game that I played in, actually. It's what kept me interested in gaming after that first session that I tried."

"That's great!" Gabby bubbled and began rambling, "I'm glad that the first game you join us for is one that you enjoyed so much. Are you going to play as your first character or have you created another one and thought of an entire back story? I bet that either way your character will be amazing…"

"Woa! Slow down Gabs," Beast Boy broke in, "I don't think that Dick can understand you unless you stop rambling quite so fast."

"Lunch!" the group heard yelled from another room in the house. This was followed by a slight stampede as everyone but Dick ran to the kitchen, leaving the newbie confused in their dust. After a moment Aaron returned and showed Dick the way to the kitchen to join the others for a delicious meal of vegetarian lasagna, garlic bread, and lemonade. There was an awkward moment when Dick took off his sunglasses only to be recognized by Alicia as **the **Richard Grayson, ward and heir to one of the wealthiest men in the entire world.

"But-but, I thought that you had been sent to boarding school in Europe! Why did you come to Jump City? Why do you want to hang out and game with us when you could be going to the fancy parties with the rich and famous of the world?" Alicia interrogated as soon as Dick had admitted to being Richard 'Dick' Grayson.

Dick blushed at the attention, taking a moment to formulate his answer which he said evenly, "I was in boarding school for a while, in the English countryside, but I convinced Bruce to withdraw me from the school. I had already graduated from Gotham Academy early, so I already had learned a lot of what the professors were teaching, and I wasn't exactly accepted by the rest of the student body because of my cultural heritage. Instead of telling the press though, I convinced Bruce to let me come here to Jump to help with Wayne Industries while out of the press's spotlight in Gotham. As for that last question, I already said that I'm new here and haven't made any friends besides you guys yet, so who better to spend a Saturday with?"

The rest of lunch passed with friendly conversation and getting to know each other and before long the teens returned to the living room to begin their gaming session.

--

A/N: Yep that's right Robin's friend is actually himself, way to call it Spicycute199  Sorry this chapter wasn't very exciting at all, but now the players have been introduced, and next chapter will be the session of their game! Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: If something is in italics, it is occurring in the game that they are playing

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long to write this, but block break finished and I had to go back to class. Oh well, here it is!

If something is in italics, it is occurring in the game that they are playing.

Dick Grayson: Robbie Malone

Beast Boy: Jim Finch

Aaron: Darien Max

Gabby: Rachel Stone

Alicia: Aimee Simons

Disclaimer: I don't own either the Titans or Scion, only the 4 OC characters, I swear.

**A Roll of the Dice**

**Chapter 2**

After completing their lunch, the six teenagers returned to the living room to take up chairs that had been pulled around a large card table, and began to pull out their D10s (1) and character sheets. Pete began to take charge of the game as he was the one that was the storyteller (2) of the group's ongoing Scion game. "Alright Dick, if you could give us just a basic background for you character, then I can give you a reason to be in the same location as the other four since we've already played a couple sessions."

Dick nodded and explained, "His name is Robbie Malone, and he's a scion of Hephaestus. He's the head acrobat and aerialist in an international circus."

"Ohhh, what circus?" Alicia burst out energetically.

"What circus do you want it to be?" Dick asked uncertainly.

"Haly's!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Dick's mouth fell open and his eyes widened uncertainly at the sound of the name of the circus he had been born into. After seeing his reaction Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders and explained, "I saw a flier up today that they are coming to town in a couple weeks."

Dick recovered his composure, swallowed, and then uncertainly said, "That sounds good to me."

"Alright, so Haly's Circus is playing in Star City and all of your characters are going to the circus to try to find Robbie," Pete explained to begin their game session.

_Jim Finch, Darien Max, Rachel Stone, and Aimee Simons walked into the brightly colored circus tent only to have their senses overwhelmed by all the sights and sounds of the circus. Zeus had told them that Hephaestus' son was a part of the circus and he would be able to help them in their continuing task to defeat the titan spawn, but they were determined to have a good time and a nice break. They found their seats just as the lights went down, the Ringmaster took center ring, and the show began._

_Half way through the show, the trapeze artists took the ropes, appearing to fly through the air with little effort. While the four of them were amazed at watching the first of the aerialists, but then the performers cleared the swings, and the audience was asked for complete silence. A single acrobat then appeared on the platform, and took hold of the first swing. He then flipped back and forth from swing to swing, not even appearing to need the trapezes to stay in the air. As this acrobat finished with a quadruple somersault to return to the platform, Jim leaned over to Aimee and whispered, "I think that that must be who we're looking for." Aimee nodded in return, and passed the message onto the other two._

_They passed the rest of the show being completely entertained by the performers. Two hours later the show was finally complete and they rose from their seats to find Robbie Malone. They found him after a few moments search behind the large colorful tent that housed the circus performances. Up close, he cut quite a dashing figure…_

"Alright, Dick, can you describe your character for us, so that we know who we're dealing with," Pete asked.

Dick immediately smiled beginning, "Sure. He's about 6 foot 3 inches tall, with a slim frame and well defined limber muscles. He has crystal blue eyes, hair as black as night that's about the same length as mine is, and a well tanned complexion. At this point, he's probably still in costume from the show."

"Dude! except for the height, he sounds kind of like you," Beast Boy pointed out with a laugh.

"Actually his appearance is based on my dad," Dick replied quietly his gaze falling to the table.

Beast Boy received an elbow in his stomach from Alicia as he opened his mouth to say more. As he took a moment to catch his breath once more, Pete spoke once more. "Alright now that we know what Robbie looks like, you guys enlighten Dick as to what your characters look like."

Aaron started first. "Darien Max is built like an NFL quarterback and is about 5 foot 8 inches tall. His hair is long and blonde, and he generally wears it tied back in a pony tail. He has gray eyes that always seem to twinkle happily like he's the only one in on a joke."

"My character is Aimee Simons," Alicia broke in next, "She's very petite, with her shoulder length hair dyed in streaks of blue and purple to show off her eyes that are mismatched one bright blue and the other a more muted purple."

"For Jim Finch, think Pierce Brosnan's version of James Bond," Beast Boy picked up when Alicia fell silent. "Only he has flaming red hair and emerald eyes."

"Rachel Stone basically looks like an Italian Supermodel. Dark hair, dark eyes, tall, slim, the works," Gabby explained.

_When they caught sight of Robbie Malone, he was walking along talking to another man who appeared to be older, and crippled as he limped along heavily with the aid of an intricately carved cane. As the two approached the small group, Jim, Darien, Rachel, and Aimee over heard part of their conversation. "I'm honored that you came to the performance tonight, sir," Robbie said in a pleasant tenor voice laden with an exotic accent._

"_It's no problem, son," the older man returned gruffly, lightly punching the other's shoulder jokingly. "I've actually been trying to come to a performance for a while now, but you know how scheduling goes. You were a real sight to see. It makes me glad that you didn't much take after me."_

_A bright smile lit Robbie's face and a happy laugh escaped his mouth, before he caught sight of the group of four strangers standing looking at him. His face immediately became suspicious as his muscles tensed in case he needed to defend both himself and Hephaestus (who was indeed the man that he was talking too). He felt a calming hand placed on his shoulder, and relaxed as his father stepped forward to greet the strange group. "I wondered when you all would show up. Have you enjoyed your night off?"_

"_It was absolutely amazing," Rachel bubbled, "I have never before seen human motions so graceful or…or amazing." Her liquid dark eyes caught Robbie's crystal blue orbs causing him to blush slightly at the praise._

"_It was a fantastic suggestion that you gave us, father," Darien commented politely. _

_Robbie's eyes widened in confusion, looking between Hephaestus and the group of strangers. He cleared his throat awkwardly before saying, "Um, sorry to break up this reunion, but what's going on? Who are you?"_

The entire group jumped slightly as a circus ring tone rang through the room, startling everyone. Dick immediately put his hand to his jeans pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Sorry guys, its Bruce, I have to take this. Just give me 5 minutes." He then stood up answering, "Hey Bruce…Yeah, I am…I heard earlier this afternoon…"

"Dude, did his phone just play a circus march?" Beast Boy questioned the others quietly so that he didn't interrupt the other's phone call.

"Yeah, I haven't heard that one before though…" Pete answered, "It sounded cheerful though."

"So, d'you guys want to go to the circus when it comes in two weeks?" Gabby asked, "And we could ask Dick to come along too, and then we could get the chance to know him better. And it would be fun, who doesn't like a circus? There are acrobats, and clowns, and elephants, and jugglers…"

The five immediately agreed to the venture, and decided that Aaron would take care of getting the tickets for everybody. The rest of their short break was spent sharing childhood memories of circus performances, complete with Beast Boy's imitations of the smaller animals. Dick returned at the end of the 5 minutes as promised returning his phone to his pocket, with a smile on his lips and a touch of sadness touching his gleaming blue eyes. "Hey guys, sorry about that. We can get back to the game now."

"Do you want to go to the circus with us?!" Gabby burst out before they could return to the game.

Dick took in a deep breath before quietly answering, "Let me think about it, Gabby. I'll answer the question at the end of our session alright?" Everyone answered him with nods before they returned to the game before anyone else could send them off on a tangent.

_Darien Max stepped forward, extending a hand, "My name is Darien Max, I am the son of Zeus. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_Robbie shook the preferred hand as Darien began to introduce the others, "These are my companions, Rachel Stone daughter of Legba, Jim Finch son of Thor, and Aimee Simons daughter of Hephaestus."_

_Robbie looked at them all incredulously, his eyes landing on Aimee. "So that would make you my half sister, then?" He then looked over at Hephaestus, who nodded to show that the answer was indeed a yes. Robbie then ran a hand through his hair and shook his head and sighed. "Alright, look, I need to get out of this costume. If you wait for me in front of the tent, I'll go change and then we can go get something to eat so that you guys can let me know what's going on and how I may be able to help you all."_

_He then turned and walked off, heading towards the performer's trailers. "I am going to leave now. Have a nice night everyone, and I will see you all in the morning." The god then turned and headed towards the parking lot to return to his hotel room. The group of four scions then followed him to the front of the circus tent. Only a few minutes later Robbie joined them, dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a tight red t-shirt. _

"_Alright, I'm hungry. Does any one know a good place that we could eat?"_

"_There's always George's diner, they have amazing pancakes and bacon at any time of the day," Jim answered. "Come on, I'll drive." The group then walked to their SUV and they drove off in the direction of the diner. _

_They sat in the grungy, dark diner waiting for their pancakes, bacon, and drinks talking amiably about the circus performance that they had seen that night, and coaxing Robbie out of his slightly quiet shell. As soon as their food arrived, and they had begun eating Robbie's face turned serious once more. "So what can I help you guys with."_

"_We have been working as security to our parents as they have been having a conference about something or other that they have neglected to tell us about. Yesterday, however, someone broke into Zeus' room and stole Hera's mirror. We've tracked it to the main Queen Industries building, but we can't make it past the security, but with your acrobatic skill, I'm pretty sure that you could avoid all the sensors without even breaking a sweat," Darien explained as if he were presenting a business venture._

"_What about the cameras and security guards?"_

"_I can hack the system to put a loop of harmless footage," Aimee returned confidently. _

"_We'll dress you completely in black, so that you can hide in shadows. We also have their normal routes and shifts," Jim continued._

"_So, let me get this straight. You want me to break into Queen Industries to find a mirror. When would this take place?"_

"_Tomorrow night," Darien answered. "Around midnight would be the easiest time that does not overlap with your performance at the circus."_

"_Do you know exactly where the mirror is in the building?"_

"_In Oliver Queen's office in his penthouse." Jim deadpanned._

_Robbie's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "You want me to break into Oliver Queen's own home, and take back a mirror that I don't even know what it looks like. Do you even remember that the heroes Green Arrow and Speedy live in Star City? What happens if they show up and try to stop me?" Robbie babbled nervously. He then took a few calming breaths before beginning once more after thinking it over carefully. "I can get in and out without to much trouble."_

A/N:

1: D10: 10 sided dice.

2: Storyteller: the person running games that are published by White Wolf, comparable to the Dungeon Masters of Dungeons & Dragons.

Alright so there is the new chapter. So I guess that the circus is coming to town and maybe Green Arrow or Speedy may show up in their Scion game…I didn't know that was going to happen…Anyway how was it? Please Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright so just some clarification, the game that they are playing is a role playing game, which means that each person creates a character and then pretend to be that character after being given a situation. Just a reminder, when I'm writing the game they will be referred to as their character names:

Dick Grayson: Robbie Malone

Beast Boy: Jim Finch

Aaron: Darien Max

Gabby: Rachel Stone

Alicia: Aimee Simons

**A Roll of the Dice**

**Chapter 3**

_You mean that you have an idea on how to get into the building and all the way up to the penthouse without getting caught at all? You haven't even asked all that much about the security!" Rachel stated curiously, "What's your plan Mr. Malone?"_

"_Well…What's the security like on the roof of the building?" he answered carefully with a question of his own._

"What are you thinking Dick," Pete broke out after this comment, stopping the game for a moment. "How would Robbie be able to get onto the roof of the tallest building in Star City? I know that he is a circus aerialist, but isn't that taking it a little far?"

"Robbie has the knack (1) Monkey Climber, which allows him to climb vertical things, like buildings," Dick explained with a shrug. "And he has enough intelligence to know his capabilities."

There were sounds of understanding from everyone else in the circle followed by a chuckle from Aaron. "I guess that it would make sense for an acrobat to have at least one epic (2) in dexterity."

"_There are various cameras and motion detectors along with several state of the art locks on the door that opens to the stairs that are equipped with the same security devices," Aimee answered as she looked at the others in confusion. "Do you have a plan to get to the roof without having to deal with the rest of the security?"_

"_As long as you can take care of any exterior security, I can get to the roof, just let me worry about the rest of the plan," Robbie answered with a charming smile. _

_They group finished their meal before they returned Robbie to his trailer at the fairgrounds leaving him with the plan to meet him at the parking lot at 11:00 the next night. They then returned to their hotel to rest before having to attend a meeting with their parents in the morning._

_The next day dawned overcast and foggy with rain threatening all day. The people of Star City went about their business as normal, seemingly waiting with their breath held in excitement over the still present circus tent filled with its colorful merriment and wonders. The day seemed to race by for Aimee, Darien, Jim, and Rachel as they prepared for their mission that night, mainly by hacking into the Queen Industries mainframe so that Aimee could learn her way around the security controls. They also scoped out the building throughout the course of the afternoon, and prepared any supplies that they would need to back up Robbie when he went into the building for them later that night._

_By the time that it reached 11, it was the blackest night that Star City had seen in years, with the clouds so thick there was no hope of seeing either the moon or stars, and the fog becoming so thick that you could maybe see for about 10 feet before any objects and lights were almost completely obscured. Darien dropped Aimee, Rachel, and Jim a couple blocks away from Queen Tower before driving to the fairgrounds once more, where he had trouble finding Robbie in the darkness as he was dressed completely in black._

"_Is it too dark for you tonight, Darien?" Robbie laughed as he climbed into the vehicle, "You passed me at least four times."_

"_Yeah, yeah, just get in, smart guy," Darien grumbled good naturedly, before driving towards Queen Tower once more. As he drove he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small earpiece and handed it to Robbie, "Here, this is a radio set for you, so that we can keep in touch while you infiltrate the penthouse. Go on, try it out."_

_Robbie put it in his ear, and pushed the tiny button before questioning, "Hello?"_

"_Hey ya, Robbie!" he heard Rachel answer happily, "So Darien found you alright then?"_

"_It took him a while, but yeah he found me and now we're on our way."_

"_Great, I'll talk to you in a bit then."_

_A few moments later, the two rendezvoused with the rest of the group across the street from Queen Tower. After Aimee returned to the security mainframe, and Jim and Darien took up their posts on opposite sides of the building, Robbie began climbing the side of the building. All things considered, he climbed quickly, not as fast as if he had had a ladder, but faster than any of the others expected. He skirted all the windows; especially those that he was warned had security features by Aimee over the radio. After about 10 minutes he pulled his body over the side of the roof, and quickly moved to the door located in almost the exact center of the flat rooftop. He glanced at the locks, which were all electronic, requiring some form of keycard. He paused momentarily to pull out a small, cylindrical object that appeared to be a penlight (3) from his back pocket. He pointed at the locks, and after a short time all the locks clicked open and the door swung inwards _

"_Hey Robbie," he heard Aimee's voice in his ear, "I just found that there are also pressure plates laid in the stairs. Is there a railing that you can use to walk along?"_

_His eyes searched for a moment, "Yes," he whispered back, "No worries, I can manage going along the railing, it is wider than oh say a tightrope." The connection clicked off once more and he slid down the polished wooden railing keeping a balancing hand on the opposite wall of the narrow stair case and only stopping when he reached the door at the bottom of the stair._

_Surprisingly enough, the door was unlocked, and he stepped through into the dark penthouse suite cautiously. "Alright, I'm in," he confirmed in a whisper over the radio, "Where would the mirror be?"_

"_There should be a large desk in the middle of the main room," Aimee's calm voice stated in his ear. He spotted the desk and began to make his way over to it as she continued, "Try the upper left hand drawer."_

"_Don't even need to," Robbie chuckled out, voice full of relief, "It was sitting right on top. Alright, I'm on my way back out." He retreated once more to the staircase, climbed up the banister, and made it to the roof in the space of only a few moments. _

"Are you really going to make it this easy on us, Pete?" Gabby asked, breaking out of character for a moment. "I mean really, nothing exciting's happened at all."

An evil sort of smirk crossed Pete's face, "I dunno, Gabs, do you think it really has been too easy for you?"

Beast Boy groaned loudly, slapping a hand across his eyes. "Gabby!" he groaned, "You jinxed it now, right when I thought we'd get out of this without anyone getting injured!"

"What are you worried about BB? Robbie's the one that's on that roof, so it won't be Finch that gets hurt this time," Alicia pointed out.

Beast Boy's face broke into a smile, "You've got a point there." He then turned to Dick and said, "Remind me to thank Rob for suggesting you come along, Dick. It's nice to have Robbie along to take the dangerous spot this time."

"No problem," Dick deadpanned before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"Alright, Dick I need you to roll Perception (4) Awareness (5) for me Dick," Pete said while peering over his steepled fingertips.

Dick grabbed five of his D10's and rolled them around between his palms for a moment while asking, "7's and higher are successes and 10's are worth 2 (6), right?"

"Yes," came the easy answer.

Then came the soft sound of Dick's dice rolling on the surface of the table, and a pause while he counted his successes. He pulled a slightly disappointed face and looked up, answering, "Three."

It was Pete's turn to look serious and roll dice behind the cover of his hands. There was the sound of dice rolling. He contemplated silently for a moment before saying, "Alright, you feel like someone's watching you, but you can't tell where or who they are."

"Alright, well, I will run for the edge of the roof more quickly then," Dick replied.

The sound of dice rolling came again. "Okay, here's what happens…"

_Robbie ran to the edge of the rooftop, worry beginning to grow in the pit of his stomach. Just as he approached the ledge of the rooftop, an arrow came hurtling out of the deep shadows, and impacted his left shoulder. Fortunately, it was one of the Arrow's boxing glove arrows, so it did not pierce his skin, but it knocked him off balance enough to send him stumbling off the edge of the rooftop. Reacting quickly, the circus aerialist managed to catch hold of one of the building's many ledges a couple stories down from where he started._

"_Robbie," Darien's voice came through the radio with worry clear, "What's going on man? Are you alright or do you need some help?"_

_Robbie's initial response was a grunt of pain as he forced his now injured hands, arms and shoulder to continue his climb down the building as quickly as he could manage. "Could you have Aimee check all the cameras and see if she can find one of the Arrows here?" he requested through gritted teeth, "I got hit up on that roof."_

_Some swearing came through from the other side of the radio before Darien answered, "We're checking on it from this side. Just get down as fast as you can."_

"_Alright."_

"_Robbie," Rachel's voice came softly into his ear, "Are you injured? Do you need us to go into the building and get you out of there?"_

"_I can make it down," Robbie answered with a sigh, "I'm half way there."_

"DINNER!" came a loud voice from the kitchen startling the group of teenagers out of their game once more. It was Aaron's mom calling them for a meal once more, "Who's ready for some pizza!?"

A/N

1: Knack: kind of like a spell. They give you the ability to do things that normal humans cannot.

2: Epic: In Scion, an Epic in a characteristic gives you an automatic success on a roll featuring that characteristic, making it more likely that your character will succeed in whatever it is that you want them to do.

3: For anybody that has ever seen the show Dr. Who, this is his Sonic Screwdriver. For anyone else, it's a fun little tool that aids you in making any electronic device do whatever you want.

4: Perception: A characteristic that you can give to your character, it allows them to perceive events, objects, and people that are around them.

5: Awareness: An ability you can give your character that makes them aware of their surroundings.

6: In White Wolf games, if you roll a seven or higher on a die it counts as a success for whatever it is you are trying to accomplish. A roll of 10 on one die counts as two successes.

Hey everybody! Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I've been busy with my class and then I was sick there for a while, but I'm back! Hope you liked this chapter, and I'll try to get the next one out before I have to move out for the summer! Please Review


	5. Chapter 4

A Roll of the Dice

A Roll of the Dice

Chapter 4

The six teens took their seats once more around the table in the living room after eating a meal of homemade pizza provided by Aaron's mother and cans of cola. "So was Robbie able to make it down the side of the building alright, Pete?"

_Robbie Malone fell to the ground as soon as his feet hit the hard concrete of the sidewalk that ran around the Queen Industries building. He dragged himself to his feet as quickly as his protesting muscles allowed and ran to where he had left the others at the beginning of this task. When the others caught sight of the battered acrobat they rushed to his side, and Darien and Jim managed to get his arms around their shoulders before he could protest, causing a moan of pain to escape from his lips. Then the group moved quickly to their dark vehicle in the hopes of getting away without anymore contact with whichever masked hero had injured their guest._

"_I'd stop where you are if I were you," a cocky voice shot out at them from the surrounding darkness. "But then again, it's more fun for me if you don't."_

"_Shit," muttered Jim from Robbie's left side, ducking out from Robbie's arm to finger his Colt .45 that he had received from his father. He then raised his voice, "Come on out. I promise, we'll just talk. We don't want any trouble."_

_Laughter followed the statement, but was soon followed by the appearance of the hero Speedy from the shadows of a nearby alleyway. He held his bow loosely in one hand while an arrow was clutched in the other, and a smirk had crossed his masked features. "I'd say that you were asking for trouble as soon as you planned on breaking into the office of one of the citizens under my protection. You're just lucky my boss is off on League business, or you'd all have been knocked out by now."_

"_We were just taking back something that was stolen two nights ago," Rachel insisted to the young hero._

"_Oh really? For some reason I don't know if I believe you."_

"_We can take you to the mirror's owner if you'd like. She could explain its importance to you," Aimee said diplomatically._

_The red haired teen paused for a moment thinking before shrugging and saying, "Sure, why not? I'll follow you on my 'cycle, but you better not be pulling my leg because otherwise, you're all in for a world of hurt."_

_The five children of the gods piled into their black SUV while Speedy climbed onto his motorcycle, and followed them to the Star City Heights Hotel._

Dick's cell phone rang once more interrupting the game again while causing all the teams to jump into the air in surprise. With a single glance at the phone's screen, Dick's face became serious and he sighed deeply. "I'm sorry guys," he said sadly. "A conference call has been called in a half hour, and I have to be at Wayne Enterprises to participate. It's been fun playing tonight though. Let me know when you're meeting again if you'd like me to come again."

"Next Saturday," came Beast Boy's immediate reply. "At Titan Tower if I can ok it through Robin."

Dick smirked at that answer, "I bet he'll say that it's alright. He always tells me that I shouldn't work so much. Oh and about the Circus, I should be able to go with you guys for at least part of the show. And don't worry about tickets, I'll get them."

He then stood and walked out the front door without another word. As the door closed behind him, BB's communicator began to ring and when he opened it he was greeted with the message that Mumbo had escaped from prison and was terrorizing the citizens in Central Park.

The Titans put Mumbo away within the work of a few minutes, and were quickly found once more in their T shaped Tower. Beast Boy decided that then would be the best time to confront Robin on his plans for his gaming group to meet in the Tower right then as he wouldn't be obsessed with anything and would still be riding down the adrenaline from their battle with the magician. Unfortunately, as sound as this plan was, the green changeling could not find the Boy Wonder in any of his normal after fight locals. After searching through the common room, Robin's office, the Med Bay, the Gym, the basement, the shore of the island, and the rooftop, he decided to check in the young hero's bedroom.

He arrived at the solid steel door, and raised a fist to knock when he heard a voice coming from the other side of the door that sounded like Robin's but also similar to another voice that he had heard that day. He brought his ear closer to the door and heard the voice more clearly say, "Hey Pop…Yep I got your message from Alfred…Who's injured…I see…So what did you have in mind? Yeah, I should be able to do that without too much trouble…Where?...Gotham?...Alright, I guess I'll see you then, I can't wait."

Beast Boy's ears then picked up the setting down of a phone and footsteps that were headed towards the door, so he quickly shrank into a fly and landed on the ceiling where he watched Robin walk into the hall wearing a red tank top and tight black shorts and begin to head towards the Gym. His curiosity was peaked, but he resisted the urge to follow his leader immediately, and waited until the black haired teen had disappeared around the corner to revert into his regular form, and ran to his own room to wait until Robin wouldn't be suspicious of his being followed.

When BB finally felt confident enough to leave his room once more, he headed to the gym, where he found Robin performing a dazzling display of acrobatics across mats that he had spread to cover a good portion of the gym floor. He felt his jaw drop in amazement, and found himself speechlessly watching the other teen until he paused long enough to see his friend was standing on the side of the mat.

"Can I help you BB?" he asked concernedly, not even breathing deeply after his exertion.

Beast Boy shook his head lightly before exclaiming, "Wow!! Rob that was amazing! Even better than what I watched on the Olympics! I mean aren't the Olympic people supposed to be the best? What you just did blew all that out of the water completely!"

"Thanks BB, I appreciate the praise, but did you need something?" Robin said impatiently, "If not could you leave so that I can work out in peace?"

"Oh yeah," Beast Boy whispered remembering his reason for being in the Gym after his amazement at Robin's acrobatic skills. "Would it be alright with you if my gaming group would meet here next Saturday? We would stay out of the way, and you would barely be able to tell that we are here."

"Yes," came the calm reply from Robin as he turned back to practice another tumbling pass.

"I understand…" Beast Boy said dejectedly, before blinking and beginning again, "Wait…You said yes? You're agreeing to this?"

"Of course, you thought I'd say no?" Robin replied seemingly confused.

"Well…Yeah! You're always so serious that I thought for sure you'd at least take some convincing before you'd agree."

"Maybe you just don't know me as well as you think you do," was Robin's curt reply as he turned his back to the young green changeling. "Now, if that's all you had to ask me, can I get back to work?"

Beast Boy dumbly nodded turned, and as he began to hear the sounds of Robin's hands once more hitting the mats once more, he walked through the gym doors, more confused than ever.

Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy gathered for breakfast the next morning around 10:00 to be baffled as to why Robin was not there to join them when he was usually the first one out of bed in the morning. The Boy Wonder finally dragged himself trough the door of the common room yawning dressed in expensive looking khakis and a blue button down along with damp hair left un-gelled and laying flat. Everyone's jaws dropped at the sight of the young hero out of his uniform, and when he looked up from wrapping his left hand with gauze and asked, "What?"

"Friend Robin," Starfire was the first to recover enough to answer the confused hero, "You are not in your uniform! What is going wrong? Has your mind been taken over by the Znorflakks?"

"Nothing's wrong, Star. I have to go back to Gotham for a couple weeks. Batman is out of town on a League mission."

"Then why are you in civilian clothes?" Cyborg asked curiously. "And why are you bandaging your hand?"

"I have a flight to Gotham that leaves here in a few hours and the tickets are under my civilian name, so I have to go like this." Robin replied easily, finishing with his hand before quickly grabbing a piece of toast off of a plate on the table.

"And your hand?" Beast Boy prompted.

"I tore a callus last night when I was working out." Robin then took another bite of his toast before instructing, "Cy, you'll be in charge for the next couple weeks. I'll be in contact with you to let you know when I'll be back."

The leader of the Titans then walked out of the door and exited the Tower, driving to the Jump City Airport on his black cycle, leaving his team to return to his home in Gotham City.

A/N: Hey all! Wow the summer is almost done. But hey, that means that I'll have more time to write, so hopefully updates will become more regular. As always please review!


End file.
